


Thunderstorms

by zacklover24



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gift, M/M, TFC Engineer being cute, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for the amazing dellconagher-doe on tumblr. They love classic engineer and classic heavy and wanted to gift them something speical for being such a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dellconagher-doe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dellconagher-doe).



Being afraid of a thunderstorm was a very childish thing. It was even more childish when the person afraid of said storm was a grown adult. Doug the classic team engineer was never a fan of them. The very mention of one made him got stiff, and running to his room to hide. Which is where he was at this moment in time.

“This is ridiculous.” Doug mutters, he then let out a whimper as a large clamp thunder boomed overhead and shook the base. Yes, Doug knew that a thunderstorm was a result from the rapid upward movement of warm, moist air. But fuck it, was scary as fuck, 

“Where is Romanov?” Doug thinks wrapping himself up in a blanket. Romanov should have been here by now, what was taking him so long? Just as Doug had gotten the confidence to leave his in room to look for the heavy the power went out. Doug let out another string of whimpers and hide completely under his blanket.

Romanov was not having a good day, well it wasn’t as bad as some days he had with his team. The job they took seemed to go on far too long and it didn’t seem like they were getting the full pay for it. Bea was in one of her moods, while the rest of the team was off doing lord knew what. And to top it off he couldn’t find Doug, okay no he knew where Doug was. All he wanted to do was find his little engineer, get some cuddling in and sleep. It was that type of day for the heavy.

“Only for him.” Romanov thinks to himself making his way to his boyfriend room. He would never understand the smaller male’s fear of these storms. Romanov arrived in front of the others door and getting ready to knock when the power went out. Shit, not good, not good at all, he could hear the other whimpering on the other side of the door. 

“Doug I’m coming in.” He announces before pushing open the door. Romanov stepped two feet into the room when something lunched itself at him,

“Doug what the hell?” Romanov gasp trying to steady himself on the doorframe.

“Didn’t think you were coming.” He tells the heavy, as he grasps the taller male’s shirt. 

“Of course I was coming just had to check on the rest of the team.” He explains kissing the engineer forehead.

“You took too long.” Doug states burying his face into Romanov white shirt.

“Yea well, blame our scout.” Romanov tells him shrugging. Doug grip on Romanov shirt grew tighter has a very loud clamp of thunder shook the base. 

“Hey, it’s okay Doug.” Romanov sooths, Romanov was at a loose. The base had lost power and he didn’t trust the other’s room in the dark. Thankfully a bright flash illuminated room, form what he see in that quick flash of light nothing hazardous was on the floor, just a hand knitted blanket, 

“All right Doug come on.” He whispers picking up the engineer and then bending down to pick up the blanket.   
“B-b-boss?” Doug stutters as the heavy sits down on the bed, he propped himself against the wall and wrapped them both up in the blanket. 

“Yes Doug.” He asks taking off his goggles and tossing them to the floor. He would pick them up in the morning. 

“You don’t have to stay again.” Doug tells him, while settling against the heavy. Romanov let out a snort and wrapped his arms around Doug.

“We both know what will happen if I don’t.” He tells Doug making sure they were both comfy in the bed. 

“Yes boss.” Doug tells the heavy settling in. The pair lay there listening the patting of the rain and the occasional clap of thunder or flash of lighting. These were rare moments that Romanov loved. The moments when Doug would cling to him for comfort and just want to spend quite time, where they don’t have to worry about living or dying. Romanov let out a chuckle.

“You know your astraphobia is so cute.” He tells Doug kissing him. 

“It’s not cute.” Doug mumbles after pulling out of the kiss.

"It kind is.” Romanov teases him, he flopped down some more so he was lying down and not leaning against the wall. He then pulled Doug on top of him, “Why hello there.” He grins. Doug rolled his eyes and fixed the blanket over them.

“Sure boss my astraphobia is funny just like your trypanophobia.” Doug admits making good use of the heavy as his pillow. 

“I do not have trypanophobia.” Romanov mumbles wrapping an arm around Doug pinning him in place.

“Of course you don’t boss.” Doug tells him giving him one last kiss before going to sleep. 

End of line


End file.
